Until you're mine
by fanfictiongal412
Summary: It was a special day for Isabella, she was gonna tell Phineas how she felt about him. But then she finds out he had gotten a girlfriend. Now she won't rest until he's her's.
1. Broken Hearted Girl

Isabella woke up. She didn't get much sleep last night because pinky was barking all night. She took a hot shower and dragged herself downstairs. She went into the kitchen expecting her mom to be there but seen a note in her replacement. The note read," Went to work early. See you later." Isabella rolled her eyes and had gotten some cereal. She fed Pinky. After she had washed her bowl she went outside. Isabella walked across the street. She opened that same gate, that she opened everyday and said, "Whatcha do-" She stopped to see her worst nightmare. Phineas hugging and kissing a girl.

This wasn't any old girl either. She looked like she came right out of a magizine. She had long blonde hair. Hazel eyes, and plump pink lips. Her skin was so pale and angelic. She was basically perfect. She felt hot tears coming, but held them in. Ferb cleared his throat to acknowledge that I was here. Phineas stopped and seen I was there. His cheeks red, he steps back,"Hey Isabella, have you met Juliette? She's my girlfriend." Juliette smiled,"Hi, nice to meet you!" She held her hand out. Isabella stood still for a second then shook her hand," You too." Isabella put a fake smile on,"I just came over to tell Phineas that I will be over with Gretchen." Ferb seen the sadness on Isabella's face, even when it didn't show. He felt sorry for her. "Aww really? Well I'll see you later then." Phineas was clueless when it came to love. "Yea...I'll see you later..." Isabella turned around and walked back to her house.

Isabella sobbed into her pillow. "Why? Why did he have to get a girlfriend? I was so close!" Pinky whimpered and got on her bed and licked her. Isabella smiled sadly. Her phone rang and she answered it. "Hello?" "Isabella? What's Wrong?" "Phineas got a girlfriend." "aww sweetie. I'm sorry. How about we go out and you forget about him?" "I guess." "Okay I'll be there in 5 minutes." "Okay." Isabella hangs up and go's downstairs.

At the mall, Isabella just looked and sighed. Gretchen felt bad then got an idea. "Hey, I know what will make you feel better!" "What! Killing Phineas's girlfriend, chop her up, then put her in a paper shredder?" Gretchen was speechless for a good ten seconds. "...No... A makeover!" "Gretchen, I don't know... I think the last thing I need right now is a makeover..." "No no, your look right now makes you remember that soul crushing, clueless, mister. If you change your look, you'll forget him!" "Are you sure?" "Yes." Isabella hesitated,"Okay..." Later that day, Isabella looked different. She had a bang that covered her right eye, shorts that weren't too short, a graphic tee, and converse. She looked at herself in the mirror," Are you sure this will work?" "Positive!" Gretchen looked out the window to see that Phineas and Ferb had built something," Hey, Phineas and Ferb had built something!" "Really Gretchen? You give me a makeover and say 'forget him!' but your drooling over their new invention- Let me see!" She looked out the window. She couldn't see much of it but she could see it. "Let's go see what it is!" Gretchen said forgetting what she had said earlier. "Gretchen!" Gretchen pleaded and pleaded til Isabella said yes and they ran outside.

Isabella and Gretchen walked in the gate," Hey Phineas, whatcha doin?" Isabella has been saying that since she was 10. She's 18 now, and still claims it as her's. "We've built something that can actually put you on tv! What it does is it scans you. Then, you just think of a show and then there you go! Your on the show. We were just about to try it do you wanna-" This was the first time Phineas looked up to actually see Isabella. "Do you wanna join us?..." He was so mad that she had changed.


	2. Until you're mine!

"Uh, sure." There was an awkward silence between the group. "Uh how about you go first?" "Okay?" Isabella stood on the platform as the machine scanned her. Phineas pulled Ferb aside," Ferb! What happened to Isabella? She-she changed!" Ferb looked at Phineas sadly like there was a certain reason she changed and he knew (which he did). "Ferb, what do I do?" Ferb looked over at Juliette then at Isabella. "I know, I have Juliette now. But, Ferb, I still love her..." Phineas looked over at the screen to see isabella on the Pinhead Pierre show. He smiled.

Later on, Isabella laid in her bed. She couldn't sleep. She was thinking about how disappointed Phineas had looked when he seen her. She couldn't help but cry. She stopped when she realized she had school tomorrow, and fell asleep. The next day, Isabella walked into school and ignored everyone. She looked so mean. She seen a talent show sign-up sheet and put her name on it. Everyone was quiet when she walked away. Everyone knew she liked Phineas, and he had gotten a girlfriend. Isabella walked to her locker. She opened it and seen a picture of Phineas and her hugging. She took the picture and ripped it in half. She grabbed her History book and closed her locker. " Hey Isabella!" Baljeet ran up to her in a hurry with Buford walking behind him," Phineas has a girlfriend!" Isabella just got angry hearing his name," Yeah thanks Captain Obvious!" Isabella walked away fast leaving both Baljeet and Buford in shock.

Phineas, Juliette and Ferb walked up behind Buford and Baljeet,"Hey guys! What happened?" "Remind me to never get Isabella mad..." Buford picked up Baljeet and they went to their next class, shocked and scared. "What was that about?" Juliette said confused. "I don't know... What do you think Ferb? Ferb?" Ferb already went to class.

At lunch, Isabella didn't even sit at the same table as Phineas. She sat with the fireside girls, well ex fireside girls. Phineas was now worried that Isabella has changed for good.

At the fireside girls' table, Isabella was playing with her food, being sad. Holly looked at her and frowned," What's wrong Izzy?" "Am I not good enough for Phineas?" Adyson frowned," Of course not!" "I don't see why not! She's perfect! She's a cheerleader, popular, and pretty...I will never be able to compete with her..." Gretchen suddenly felt bad," aww Izzy it'll be alright."

After a week, Phineas stopped talking to Isabella. It seemed like Juliette took Isabella's place. The talent show was today, and Isabella was about to get on stage. "Alright Isabella, I hope you aren't nervous..." Gretchen was putting the last touches on her makeup "Of course not." She lied. "Up next is Isabella Garcia- Shapiro!" The MC yelled the microphone. Isabella hesitated and walked up on stage. The music came on. "

My state of mind

Has finally got the best of me

I need you next to me

I'll try to find

A way that I can get to you

Just wanna get to you

The world I see is perfect now

You're all around

With you, I can breathe

Until you're mine, I have to find

A way to fill this hole inside

I've got to fight

Without you here by my side

Until you're mine, not gonna be

Even close to complete

I won't rest until you're mine

Mine

Alone inside

I can only hear your voice

Ringing through the noise

I can't find my mind

Keeps on coming back to you

Always back to you

Wanted something out of reach

It's killing me, you're all I see

Until you're mine, I have to find

A way to fill this hole inside

I've got to fight

Without you here by my side

Until you're mine, not gonna be

Even close to complete

I won't rest until you're mine

Mine

Yes, I'm wondering

If we were meant to be

Forget about waiting

Just hold me

I'm ready to begin

The waiting has to end

Right now, today

I've got to find a way, yeah

Mine, until you're mine

Until you're mine, I have to find

A way to fill this hole inside

I've got to fight

Without you here by my side

Until you're mine, not gonna be

Even close to complete

I won't rest until you're mine

My state of mind

Has finally got the best of me

I need you next to me..."

Everyone stood up and clapped.

Phineas stayed sat down. He was speechless.


	3. Your a female dog!

The next day, Isabella walked down the halls with confidence for the first time that week. Her held up high walking down the hall with her friends, the ex fireside girls. She heard whispers such as: "Who does she think she is?" "Just two day ago she was moping around" "She will never be as popular as Juliette so she should just give up!" But she didn't care. "Girls, I have to go to the bathroom. See you in PE." She waved goodbye, and walked into the girls' bathroom. Five minutes later, Isabella was about to go out of her stall when she heard Juliette and her crew of wannabes come in. She stayed in her stall and listened to their coversation. They were all giggling and laughing the Juliette started talking. "I mean who does she think she is?" "I know right! Like, She isn't even pretty!" A obvious fake blond tanned girl said in a valley girl tone. " That Isabella is trying to steal Phineas away and I'll crush her for that! I'll make Phineas hate her so much, she wouldn't even wanna show her face!" They all giggled and walked out of there. Isabella walked out of the stall angry and confused. She thought Juliette was such an innocent, nice girl. She ran out the girls' bathroom right into Phineas. "Oh hey Isabella!" "Look Phineas there's something I need to tell you..." By that time the hall was empty because everyone was in class. "What is it?" "Well... Juliette, she's not what you think." "What are you talking about Isabella?" He was starting to get upset. "She's a mean cheerleader, who's trying to make you hate me..." Phineas thought she was lying and gotten mad," Really isabella? You are that jealous of our relationship that you would make up a lie about her? That's really sad." Isabella was furious," You know what Phineas! Say what you want! I tried to warn you but you never listen, you never listen! You've got some nerve calling me a liar!" "Isabella you're being a real- real- Female dog!" "Oh wow, Phineas! You are so scared to show your emotions, you're to scared to me the actual word. Well, you know what Phineas? Have a good life with dog!" Isabella runs away crying.

Ferb was in the corner watching it all in sadness. He slowly walked to class. That next day, Isabella had changed completely. She kinda turned into a female dog. She ignored her friends. She was quiet. All the fireside girls understood how she was feeling and decided to give her time. When Juliette, Phineas, and Juliette's crew of wannabe's walked by, everyone would laugh at her, even Phineas. When school was over, Isabella headed over to the local coffee shop. But, it was the coffee shop that everyone in school likes to go to so it was crowded every day and night. She walked in and seen it was karaoke night. She was surprised to find a seat opened and decided to sit there.

At that moment, a girl who didn't know the lyrics at all was singing, "Mine" by Taylor Swift. When she finished, there were barely any claps and she just sat down embarrassed. An employee walked up on the stage," Okay! Anyone else want to take the mic?" Isabella slowly raised her hand. The employee handed her the mic and Isabella picked a song. The music started," I shouldn't love you but I want to

I just can't turn away

I shouldn't see you but I can't move

I can't look away

And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not

'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop

Soon Isabella seen Phineas, Ferb, Buford, and Baljeet sitting in the table behind the table she was sitting at and started sweating.

_[Chorus:]_

Just so you know

This feeling's taking control of me

And I can't help it

I won't sit around, I can't let him win now

Thought you should know

I've tried my best to let go of you

But I don't want to

I just gotta say it all

Before I go

Just so you know

It's getting hard to be around you

There's so much I can't say

Do you want me to hide the feelings

And look the other way

And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not

'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop

_[Chorus]_

This emptiness is killing me

And I'm wondering why I've waited so long

Looking back I realize

It was always there just never spoken

I'm waiting here...been waiting here

_[Chorus]_

_Everyone clapped and isabella got off the stage and left the coffee shop. Phineas ran after her but she was long gone._


	4. I'm sorry

Isabella came home to an upset mother. "Isabella Garcia-Shapiro! Where have you been? It's 10:30!" "Oh it is? I-I-I must've forgot." Isabella really did forget. She just sat at the beach, and fell asleep after she ran from Phineas. "Well, maybe you forgot your classes aswell. Because, I just got off the phone with your science teacher, you've missed his class three times this week! What has happened to you!" Isabella stood there for a second and then fell down on her knees and broke down crying,"Mom! He acts like we weren't friends for eight years! He's acting like a complete jerk! Him and his new girlfriend act just alike. Ferb is totally different though! He's the same Ferb,but Phineas is gone! The lovable, cute, friendly, nice, funny Phineas is gone!" She cried and cried. "Mija, everything will be know. This sounds like what your father and I went through." Isabella looked at her mom. Her mom patted the seat next to her and Isabella sat down," Your father and I weren't always friends. We became friends at eight, he changed at 16. He turned into a real jerk. He ignored me. He even teased me. But then, I told him how I felt and he immediately changed back to the sweet man that he was." Isabella smiled, she loved to hear stories about her father. He died when she was only three. "So you're saying to try and tell him how I feel about him?" "Mija, you can do what you want. As long as it feels right." Her mom got up," Don't go to bed so late, all because it's Friday it doesn't mean you could do whatever you want..." She went upstairs.

Isabella woke up. She sighed then took a shower. Instead of putting on the shorts, and shirt she had on for the past week. She grabbed her pink jumper, white short sleeved shirt, and her pink bow and put it on. She felt happy again. She skipped into the kitchen to see another note. "Isabella, going to the knitting circle with Linda. Will be back in four hours." She poured herself some cereal ate it and washed her bowl. She walked upstairs to her room to see a piece of paper and a pen. She started writing a letter. It took about an hour because she was erasing and writing. But, she finally got it done. It read: Dear Phineas, First, I wanna say I'm sorry for all that I've done. If because I had changed made you a jerk, I'm sorry. Next, I wanna say something. I've kinda had this a secret for about eight years. Even though, everyone noticed other than you. I like you. I always have and I always will. Hopefully, by the time you read this we've graduated. Well at least that's the plan. As soon as we graduate, Imma move out of Danville. I can't take the drama. It's too much. I really hope you understand. Love forever and always,

Isabella Garcia - Shapiro" Isabella grabbed the letter and ran over to Phineas and Ferb's. She knocked on the door and Candace opened it," Hey Isabella! Haven't seen you in a while." "Yea... Hey! I heard your singing at our prom next week!" "Yea...I volunteer when I drove Phineas and Ferb to school. So you need Phineas?" "Actually no... I need Ferb." Candace stood there shocked for a second then went to go get him. She went in the backyard and yelled,"FERB! ISABELLA IS HERE FOR YOU!"

Phineas's POV

When I heard Isabella was here I lightened up, but when I heard that she was here for Ferb I kinda frowned. Why would she wanna see Ferb?

Nobody's POV

Ferb walked over to the door. "Hey Ferb I need a favor..." Ferb nodded his head. "After we graduate I need you to give Phineas this." She handed Ferb the letter. "You can read it if you'd like." She walked away back to her house. Ferb read the letter. His eyes widened and he handed the letter to Candace. She looked at it for a second and then said," Ferb...I have a plan.


	5. Prom Prep

Isabella sat on a bench outside class. Adyson stood in front of her holding a ticket to prom. Isabella looked up," Who's that for?" "It's for you!" She smiled. "I don't have anyone to go with... and plus I don't have a dress." Adyson giggled," The girls are going together. We're going dress shopping after school too!" Isabella hesitated and took the ticket," You really didn't have to buy me a ticket." Adyson got nervous because none of the girls bought the ticket, Ferb did," Yea, but that's what friends do..."

Later that day, the girls were shopping for dresses. Isabella sat in a chair next to the dressing rooms. Holly ran up to her," Izzy! I found the perfect dress for you!" She showed her a light blue ball gown type of dress. It was kinda like a corset at the top and long pretty glittery skirt. Isabella smiled and went to go try it on. 7 minutes later, Isabella walked out and all the girls were speechless. "You look incredible!" Gretchen yelled out.

"Yeah, but it cost 400 dollars. I don't have that kind of money..." "Wait, I can pay for it!" Adyson said. "Adyson where are you getting this money?" The girls weren't allowed to say that Candace and Ferb gave them the money so they lied. "We saved up money for prom funds..." At first, Isabella didn't believe them but went with it.

Phineas was trying on suits," Guys, Juliette is wearing red right?" Baljeet and Buford looked at each other," Uh no,she's wearing blue."Baljeet said "Are you sure? She said she was-" "She's wearing blue!" Buford said. "Okay? Guess I'm gonna have to get a blue bow tie then."

The next day, Isabella was sitting on the school. Phineas walked by her not paying her any mind at all. Isabella sighed. Phineas barely made it into school and Juliette pulled him aside. "Phineas! One of my friends told me that they say you hanging out with that nerd, Balley, and that ugly bully, Bufart!" Phineas got mad," Yes. And it's Baljeet and Buford! Why can't I hang out with my friends?" Isabella was walking by when she over heard their conversation and hid behind a trash can,"ugh! Whatever you at least got the color right, right?" "Yes blue-" "No! It's scarlet!" "Okay then, I'll just build something that can-" "No, I don't want you to build anything! What if messes up? Then it'll be all wrong! Ugh! You do everything wrong!" "What's wrong with you? You've never acted this way before!" "Are you that stupid! I used you!" "What?" "You know what? I'm breaking up with you!" Juliette walks away.

Phineas's POV

I couldn't believe it. Isabella was right all along. I owed Isabella an apology. I turned into a jerk. I ruined it for me.

Nobody's POV

Isabella stayed a little longer and waited for Phineas to leave but instead him leaving, Ferb came over and pulled him into a corner and started whispering to him. It looked like he was trying to explain to him. Phineas was looking so confused. Ferb brought out a piece of paper which looked like a letter and gave it to him. Isabella's heart stopped and ran over to the girls' bathroom. Phineas read the paper, and froze. He looked up at Ferb, and ran a hand through his hair


	6. PROM

All that week, Isabella has been trying to ignore Phineas. She was planning on having him read that after graduation. But, today was prom. She wasn't gonna let anyone ruin her day. Not even Phineas. First, She did her hair so it would come out curly. Next, she put her dress on. Then, She put on her tiara that combs in kinda like a pin. She then, put on her shoes and grabbed her purse. Isabella walked downstairs. "aww! Mija! You look so adorable!" She took a picture of Isabella. "Ma! Can I borrow your car?" "Sure thing sweetie. Just let me get a one more picture." Isabella stood still and frowned," Smile!" Isabella rolled her eyes and smiled. "Alright, go ahead." Isabella left.

Meanwhile

Candace was getting her mic ready. Phineas was sitting at a table. Someone ran up on stage and whispered something in Candace's ear and she nodded. She signaled for the band to start playing. The music came on. Isabella walked in, "

There you see her

Sitting there across the way

She don't got alot to say

But there's something about her

And you don't know why

But you're dying to try

You wanna kiss girl.

Phineas looks over at Isabella who's sitting down at her table.

Yes, you want her

Look at her, you know you do

It's possible she wants you too

There's one way to ask her

It don't take a word, not a single word

Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)

Shalalalala

My oh my

Looks like the boy's too shy

Ain't gonna kiss the girl

Shalalalala

Ain't that sad

it's such a shame

Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl

go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)

Nows your moment

Floating in a blue lagoon

Boy, you better do it soon

The time will be better

She don't say a word

And she wont say a word

Until you kiss the girl (kiss the girl)

Shalalalala

My oh my

Looks like the boy's too shy

Ain't gonna kiss the girl

Shalalalala

Ain't that sad

it's such a shame

Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl

Phineas stands up and walks over to Isabella," Isabella, I'm so sorry..." Isabella stands up," Don't be..."

Shalalalala

Don't be scared

You better be prepared

Go on and kiss the girl

Shalalalala

Don't stop now

Don't try to hide it how

You wanna kiss the girl

Go on and kiss the girl

(kiss the girl)

(oh, ohnoo..)

(kiss the girl, kiss the girl)

Lalalala, Lalalala

Go on and kiss the girl

Lalalala, Lalalala

Go on and kiss the girl

Phineas looks at her then kisses her.

Shalalalala

My oh myyyyy

Looks like the boy's too shy

Ain't gonna kiss the girl

Shalalalala

Ain't that sad

it's such a shame

Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl

Lalalala, Lalalala

(Go on and kiss the girl)

Go on and kiss that girl!

Lalalala, Lalalala

(Go on and kiss the girl)

Go on and kiss the girl

Kiss the girl

(Kiss the girl)

Go on and kiss the girl

They pull away and smile.


End file.
